


A Game of Champions

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Champions are Royalty, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time, Forehead Kisses, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nipple Licking, Not Underage, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Ritual Public Sex, Soulmates, True Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gold was crowned as Johto Kingdom champion when he was 18, making history as the first Omega who conquered the Pokemon League and became King. And one year later, he also conquered Kanto, as well as the heart of its Alpha champion, King Red of Kanto Kingdom.Now, it's time for the two Kings to conceive the Prince or Princess of the Indigo Plateau. And everyone is looking forward to the Mating Ceremony.
Relationships: Gold/Red (Pokemon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	A Game of Champions

Tohjo was the name by which it was known the continent formed by the Kingdoms of Kanto and Johto, ruled by the Royal Houses who lived in the two Palaces of the Indigo Plateau, allowing a better communication between the two countries. 

The Royal Houses were composed of the King or Queen, their chosen mate, who would be crowned as Queen or King consort, and the Princes and Princesses who were born of them. Their first and second gender were unimportant, though for centuries the Regnant monarch had been an Alpha individual, while the Consort would have been any of the three secondary genders. Male, woman, non-binary, the first gender of the ruler changed from time to time, but it was really uncommon to hear or read about a former Beta monarch. 

There had never been an Omega Regnant monarch, or Heir.

While the society of both Kingdoms were really respectful, and second gender discrimination was just a thing of old times, remembered only when used as a kink in sexual intercourse, people really got used to the thought of an Alpha monarch who ruled over and protect them all.

If the Kingdoms didn't have any Heir by the time the monarchs died or abdicate, due to their personal choice of not having children -since adoption was accepted and encouraged when needed-, or due to the Heirs refusing to inherit the throne, then the prestigious Elite 4: the Kingdom's four strongest, the Chosen Four, Guard of their respective Royal House, would convene and reign until the new sovereign was chosen. 

The decision was made by the Pokemon League Tournament, and every person of the world, even foreigners of far Kingdoms were able to participate, if meeting the requirements.

It was simple. Pokemon trainers would participate in the League, travel through the Kanto or Johto Kingdom, learning about the whole cultury of the country and its people, while defying the eight Guardians of the Kingdom: the Gym Leaders. They will prove not only the knowledge, strenght and bonds of the trainer and their Pokemon, but also their hearts, in order to not allow a bad person to reach the throne. Once the claimant Trainer obtained the eight Badges that symbolized the approval of all the leaders, they will travel to the Indigo Plateau. If there were more than one claimant to the throne with the Badges, a little tournament will be held between all of them, until just one claimant is left. This one will then defy the Elite 4, one by one, until they all were conquered and defeated. 

The Elite 4 and the Gym Leaders will be called to their respective Palace's Throne room, and they will swore allegiance to the new sovereign of the Kingdom, who would be publicly crowned afterwards. 

Yes. That was the cycle. Unbreakable. Usual in most Kingdoms of the world. 

But the usual was broken and people was surprised. Pleasently surprised.

It happened 5 years after the Conflict of Colours, the battle for the throne of Kanto between the claimants Red and Blue, both Alpha men, each one supported by a lot of followers. Despite the friendly rivalry between the legendary claimants, after the fall of Team Rocket and all of the politicians, authorities and powers who supported them in secret, the political climate demanded a good King who put order to everything. A lot of people wanted Blue as King, claiming that his strenght and ideals would never be broken by the strings of the illegal Underworld. Other people supported the kind Red, the only trainer whose strenght was comparable to Blue, and possessor of an unbreakable heart. At the end, Blue avoided the customs and defied and defeated the Elite 4 without fighting his rival first in an official battle. Red then did the same, and defied Blue in a legendary battle that surprised both Kanto and Johto. The trainer of red eyes became a legend between legends that day, after his Charizard and his Pikachu defeated both Blue's Blastoise and Eevee, and was crowned as King. 

But none of that was comparable to what happened 5 years after that. When King Red was 23, and passed most of his time in Mt. Silver.

Claimant Gold was crowned as Johto Kingdom champion at the age of 18, the same as Red in his moment, making history as the first Omega of Tohjo continent that conquered the Pokemon League and became King. And one year later, the now 19 years old trainer conquered Kanto too, approved by its Leaders.

And then he also conquered the heart of the current Alpha monarch, Red of Kanto Kingdom, 24 years old. 

People of both Kingdoms were delighted by the news. Both Kings, who never took a mate despite their numerous suitors, had fell completely in love with each other. Alpha and Omega. Omega and Alpha. Perfect for mating and children, having the biggest possibilities of pregnancy. 

Would that mean the union of both Kingdoms? The birth of a **Tohjo Kingdom**? There was no much opposition to the idea. 

In any way, six months after the royal wedding and union of both Royal Houses, now was time for the two Kings to conceive the Prince or Princess of the Indigo Plateau, Heir of both Kingdoms, Heir of Tohjo continent. And everyone was looking forward to the Mating Ceremony in the Plateau where two of the most desirable men of the Kingdoms were going to make love in front of countless guests, as the custom demanded. Everyone, there or through TV, children forbidden to see, would witness how the strong, brave, adventurous, and yet precious, pretty and cute King Gold of Johto, was going to be bred full of pups, cum and love by the legendary, manly, perfectly fit, sometimes silent, but extremely kind and loving King Red of Kanto.

And for Arceus. Despite not being the first time they made love with each other, His Majesty, King Gold, couldn't wait to his heat to get thoroughly fucked and impregnated by **his** hero. **His** husband. **His** Soulmate.


End file.
